Firmen, Organisationen und Produkte
Fiktionale Firmen sind Firmen, die von den Grand-Theft-Auto-Machern für die GTA-Trilogie entworfen wurden. Mit dem Entwickeln eigenständiger Unternehmen sollte den Spielen mehr „Leben“ eingehaucht werden. Reale Firmen zu verwenden ist nicht Rockstars Streben und so können die Entwickler stets selbst festlegen, welche Firma für was zuständig ist. Häufig sind Firmen mit viel schwarzem Humor oder Satire unterlegt (zum Beispiel Bitch’n’Dog Food, wo der Besitzer Marty Chonks seine Feinde zu Hundefutter verarbeitet oder die Firma SUMO, die sich passend zum Namen als Industrie-„Schwergewicht“ bezeichnet). Die meisten Firmen finden sich in anderen Teilen der GTA-Serie wieder, so dass ein „Wiedererkennungswert“ entsteht, der die Spieler zum regelrechten Suchen animiert. Firmen Accessoire-Läden * BAWD4 Bags * Blottos Agenturen * Dreamakers * Janus Alte Menschen * Farewell Ranch * Herr Grubber’s Spa * Musty Pines Anwälte * Bullhead * Delio & Furax * Goldberg, Ligner & Shyster * K. Rosenberg & Co. * Rakin’ & Ponzer Autokinos * Astro Drive-in Theatre Automobile * 8-Balls Bombenwerkstatt * A+B Auto * Access * Ahab * Alien Styling * Atomic * Auto Eroticar * Autobahn * Big Mike’s * Brucie’s Executive Lifestyle Autos * Carrie & Goodes Truck Depot * Dam Camper RV Park * Duval’s Mobile Glass * Foo Cars * Grotti * Joeys Werkstatt * Loco Low Co. * Maibatsu * Max Paynt * Pay’n’Spray * Soapy’s Car Wash * Spray’n’Go * TransFender * Turning Tricks Advanced Motoring * Wheel Arch Angels * Yaiyarir Auto Parts Auto-/Motorradverkäufer * BF Motors * BJ’s Used Autos * Capital Autos * Hogs’n’Cogs * Howlin’ Pete’s Biker Emporium * Otto’s Autos * Sunshine Autos * The Mid-Life Crisis Center * Wang Cars * Westdyke Autos Bars * Attica Bar * Craw Bar * Crog’s Bar * Front Page Bar * Greasy Chopper * Lil’ Probe Inn * Misty’s * Ten Green Bottles * The Welcome Pump Bauunternehmen * Concrete Feet Construction * FinalBuild Construction * Liberty Construction Inc. * Panlantic Construction Company * Rush Construction Company * T.U.M.E. Construction Beauty * A&E * Booch Cologne * Castradon * Dormatron * Midlife Crisis Center Beerdigungsunternehmen * Funeraria Romero Bekleidung/Textilien * Anna Rex * Base 5 * Binco * Camus Jeans * Clench * Collar & Cuffs * Complete the Look * Crevis * Didier Sachs * Eris * Gash * heat * Hermit * JockSport * Kevin Clone * Little Lacy Surprise * Little Havana Streetwear & Tattoo Parlour * Midlife Crisis Center * Mr. Benz Costume Shop * Nalgas Grandes * Phat Clothing * PÖNS * ProLaps * Rafael’s * SEMI * Signora Grande Italian Boutique * Skeeza * SubUrban * Victim * Yogarishima * ZIP Bowling-/Kegelbahnen * King Pin * Reds Alley * The Bowled Spot Buchläden * Library * Page³ Bookstore Cafés * Café Robina * Café under the Tree * Greasy Joe’s Diner * Les Beans * Mars Café * Tarbrush Café * Tw@ internet.c@fe Casinos * Big Shot Casino * Caligula’s Casino * Come-A-Lot * Dolls House * Emerald Isle * Four Dragons Casino * Kenji’s Casino * Leone-Casino * Pink Swan * Pirates in Men’s Pants * Royal Casino * Starfish Casino * The Camel’s Toe * The Clown’s Pocket Casino * The High Roller * The Visage Chemikalien * Blox * Easter Bay Chemicals * Nu Chem Comedy-Clubs * Split Sides Comedy Club Comics/Zeitschriften * Princess Robot Bubblegum and the horny radioactive Plant Clubs * Alhambra * Jizzy’s Pleasure Domes * Liberty City Gun Club * Malibu Club * Pig Pen Deodorant * Horn * Pit Bomb Apotheken * Dispensary * Dollar Pills * O’Deas Pharmacy * Pharmacy * Pill Pharm * Ryton Aide * Smoke on the Water * yourmexicandoctor.net Druckereien * Vice City Press * Vice City Printing Works Elektronik * Curve * Electric Boulevard * Fast-Forward * Hardon Electronics * House of Tomorrow * Kakagawa * Konikson * Panoramic * Synth & Son Essen und Trinken * 24/7 * Al Dente’s * Alex’s Dog’z * Bathtub Gin Still * Beef Bandit * Belly-Up Fish and Seafood Processing Plant * B.M.T. Burgers * Bolt Burgers * Brown Starfish Bar and Grill * Burger Shot * Cheesy Crust Pizza Co. * Cherry-Popper-Eiscremefabrik * Ciprianis Ristorante * Cluckin’ Bell * Don Kiddick’s Sausage Factory * Fleischberg * FunCola * Greasy Joe’s Diner * Hannibal Liquor * Happy Blimp * Jays Diner * Joe’s Pizza * King Knuts * Logger * Marco’s Bistro * Mr. Whoopee * Nice Buns * Papa’s 12 Inch * Pilgrim’s Pantry * Punk Noodles * Raffle’s Fish Factory * Rimmers * Roboi’s Food Mart * Rusty Browns’ Ring Donuts * Shaft Hot Dogs * Smokin’ Beef Grill * Spit Roast * Sprunk * Stalker’s * Steak-Out * Tacopalypse * Tarbrush Café * Tuff Nut Donuts * Turtle Head Fishing Co. * Üder Milken * Uncle BJ’s Deli & Groceries * Venturas Steaks Steakhouse * Well-Stacked Pizza Co. * Wigwam Burger * Yo-Mas’ Frozen Fishy Finger Factory * Zebra Bar Candy Company Fahrzeughersteller * Albany * American Motors * Annis * Benefactor * Bravado * Brute * Classique * Declasse * Dewbauchee * Dinka * Dude * Dundreary * Emperor * Enus * Grotti * HVY * Imponte * Invetero * JoBuilt * Karin * Liberty City Choppers * Maibatsu * Mammoth * MTL * Pegassi * Pfister * Schyster * Shitzu * Übermacht * Vapid * Vulcar * Western Motorcycle Company * Willard * Zirconium Fahrzeugvermietungen * Mavis * Shifty Car Rental Fitnessstudios * „Below the Belt“-Fitnessstudio * Cobra Marital Arts * Hyaku Dojo * Zajecki Gym Fleischverkäufer/Schlachtereien * Bitch’n’Dog Food * Carnicero Romero * Don Kiddick’s Sausage Factory * R.S. & L. Bows Family Butchers * Sindacco-Schlachthof Fluggesellschaften * Aero Cubana * Air Biscuit * Aviacion Cubana * DMAir Rockstar * East Sky Airlines * Juank Air * McAdam Airways * Plummet Airlines * TJA Air * Vice City Air Flughäfen * Easter Bay Airport * Escobar International Airport * Francis International Airport (III, A & LCS) * Francis International Airport (IV & CW) * Internationaler Flughafen von Los Santos * Las Venturas Airport * Los Santos International Airport * Verdant-Meadows-Flugplatz Fotoapparat- und Kamera-Equipment * Facari Film Freizeitparks/Rummelplätze/Feste * Glory Hole Theme Park * Medieval Millennium Fair * Ultimate Disc in the Dark Friseure * CUT * El Quebrados Barbers * Gay Gordo’s Bouffant Boutique * Reeces Hair & Facial Studio Geldwesen * 69 Exchange * Abbigo * American Bank of Los Santos * Bank (Palomino Creek) * Bank (Fort Carson) * Bank of Liberty * CityBank * Credit and Commerce Bank of San Andreas * El Banco Corrupto Grande * Fleeca * Frog’s Pawn * International Online Unlimited * J. Bond Bail Bonds * Jefferson St. Credit Union * Lombank * PISH * San Andreas Federal Mint * SchlongbergSachs * SHARK * V.A.J. Finance * Whan-Q Bank Gesundheitswesen * All Saints General Hospital * Angel Pine Medical Center * Carson General Hospital * County General Hospital * El Quebrados Medical Center * Fort Carson Medical Center * Hope Medical College * Inversion Therapy * Las Venturas Hospital * Montgomery Medical Center * Ocean View Hospital * San Fierro Medical Center * Schuman Healthcare Center * Shady Palms Hospital * Sweeney General Hospital * West Haven Community Healthcare Centre Hotels/Motels * 24-Stunden-Motel * Banner Hotel & Spa * Colon Hotel * Dakota Hotel * Deacon Hotel * Grand Northumbrian * Hotel Clifton * Hotel Goering * Hotel Harrison * Hotel Row * Hotel Überbrücker * Majestic Hotel * Moist Palms Hotel * Moonlite Hotel * Ocean View Hotel * Opium Nights Hotel * Pythagoras Apartments * Russell Hotel * Standing Vice Point * Tee Pee Motel * The Celtica Hotel * The Emissary * The Libertine Hotel * The Niçoise Hotel * The Star Plaza Hotel * U Get Inn Motel * V-Rock Hotel * Vank Hoff Hotel * Van Khoff on the Beach * Vice Point Langer * WK Chariot Hotel Immobilien * Avery Construction * Crest Building * Eddie’s * Feinberg & Van Wyck Realty * FinalBuild Construction * Ionic Real Estate * Matterhorn Apartments * Midlife Crisis Center * Panlantic Construction Company * Rush Construction Company * Shady Acres * T.U.M.E. Construction * Wolfs International Realty Lagerhäuser * Crotchleys Depot * Last Drop Warehouse Services * The Undercover Storage Company Lebensmittelhersteller/-verkäufer * Big Bananas * Broffles Waffles * Chihuahua Hotdogs * Rusty Browns’ Ring Donuts Medien * Eight Ten VCN * InterGlobal Films * InterGlobal Television * Love Media Inc. * San News * Senior Rates Cable TV Mobiltelefondienstleister * VIP Ringtones Museen * Liberty City Museum Juweliere * de Koch Diamonds * Vice City Juweliere Kläranlagen * Brown Eyes’ Sewage Plant * Charge Island Water Treatment Facility Kommunikationswesen * Communication Liberty City * San Andreas Telephone * Squid * SUMO Industries * Whiz Wireless Communication Kunst und Kultur * Randolf Art Center Kuriere und Co. * Liberty State Delivery * SpandEx Observatorien * Cedar-Ridge-Observatorium Öffentliche Anlagen * Brown Eyes’ Sewage Plant * H2000 Water Company Organisationen * Amerikas Rechtschaffene Sicherheitsfanatiker Contra Hochgeschwindigkeitsheinis * Buy American! * Citizens Raging Against Phones * Citizens United Negating Technology For Life And People’s Safety * Pastor Richard’s Salvation Statue Fund Pharmazeutika * Equanox * Liberty Pharmaceuticals * Sooth * Zaibatsu Corporation * Zombotech Plattenläden * Rock City * Vinyl Countdown Postdienste * Alpha Mail * SA Mail * U.S. Mail * Vice City Mail Recycling-Unternehmen * Glass Recycling * Gre²n * HOBO * Institutional Recycling Program * Liberty Sanitation Department * MACS Waste Management * Sanitary Andreas * Trash-O Reedereien * Jeremy Robard’s Import Export Reisebüros * Uni-Tel * Banamericana Travel System Religion * Drive-Thru Confessions Church * Epsilon Program Sägewerke * Angel Pine Sawmill * Liberty City Sawmills Samenbanken * Eugenics Sanitär * Liberty Sanitation Department * Sanitary Andreas Schifffahrt * Bootswerft * Chartered Libertine Lines * East/West Shipping Company USA * Les Cargo Schrottplätze * Angel Pine Junkyard * Auto-Schrottplatz * Hairy Al’s Scrap and Auto Parts * Rogers Salvage and Scrap Schulen * Bootsschule * Fahrschule * Flugschule * Liberty Ballet Company * Liberty City Community College * Motorradfahrschule * Turning Tricks Advanced Motoring Sicherheitsdienste * Chuff Security Co. * COC Security * DBP Security * Executive Intruder Extermination Services * Gruppe Sechs * Fort Knox Security * Lock & Load Security Spielwaren * Alexanders’ Toys * Top Fun * Toyz’n the Hood * Zeros Modellbau-Shop Sport * Avispa Country Club * Backside Skateboards * Golden Pier Swingers * Las Venturas Bandits * Los Santos Raiders * Leaf Links Golfclub * Liberty City Beavers * Liberty City Cocks * Liberty City Penetrators * Liberty City Swingers * Los Santos Saints * San Fierro Packers * Santa Maria Panthers * Vice City Mambas * Yellow Bell Golf Course Stadien/Zentren * Alphabet Brotherhood Center * Blackfield Stadium * Corvin Stadium * Hyman Memorial Stadium * Konferenzzentrum * Liberty City Memorial Stadium * Los Santos Forum Steinbrüche * Hunter Quarry Straßenequipment * C-Js Barricades * Glass Recycling Suchmaschinen * Eyefind.info Supermärkte * 24/7 * 5 TO 10 * 99 Cent Store * FIDL * General Store * Gorilla Salad * Mal Viento * Supa Save! * Verdi Tätowierstudios * Hemlock Tattoo * Little Havana Streetwear & Tattoo Parlour Taxiunternehmen * Borgnine Taxis * Kaufman Taxis * L.C.-Taxis * Mean Street Taxis * Sunnyside Taxis * Vice City Cabs Theaterhäuser * MeTV Theater Tiere * Bitch’n’Dog Food * Commando Pest Eradication * Don Kiddick’s Sausage Factory * PetsOvernight.com * Petstuffers Transport * Big O Tours * Bikini Line Coach Company * Brown Streak Railroad * Bullet Bus & Coach Line * Canny Bus Group * CityHaul * Freedom Bus Line * Fudge Packing Corp. * RS Haul * SpandEx * Vice Free Bus Line * Whippet Express Coach Treibstoffe * AM Petroleum Company * Carcer Gas! * Fossil Oil * GAS * Gasoline * Gasso * Going * Hell Oil * K.A.C.C. Military Aviation Fuel Depot * RON * STD * Terroil * Xero Gas * Xoomer Uhren * Cogs * Crowex * Kronos Unterhaltung für Erwachsene * Adult DVD Entertainment * After Dark Sex & Fetish Shop * Dolls House * Fanny Batter’s * Fluffy Pillows * Jazz Mags * Liberty Sex * Meeouch Sex Kitten Club * Paulie’s Revue Bar * Pig Pen * Pink Triangle Gentlemen’s Club * Pole Position Club * Sex Club Seven * Sex Shop XXX * The Triangle Club * Tiki Theater * Woody’s Topless Bar * XXXMags Waffen, Werkzeuge und Munition * Ammu-Nation * Brian’s Nails * Bunch of Tools * Exploder Survival Knife * Emmet * Morrice Ammunition * Phil Cassidy’s Fully Cocked Gun Shop * Phils Armeebedarf * Phil’s Place * Red Army Surplus * Rockstar-Munition * Screw this * Stonewall J’s * Tooled-Up Wäschereien * Brownstone Laundromat * Coin Wash Self Service Laundromat * Mr. Wongs Wäscherei Wettbüros * Inside Track * Wu Zi Mus Wettbüro Zeitungen * Daily Globe * LC24 * Liberty City Post * Liberty Cock * Liberty Tree * Morning Horn * San Andreas Post * Vice City Inquirer * Vice Voice Zigaretten/Zigarren(-Zubehör) * 69 Cigars * Athena 200’s * Cardiaque Cigarettes * CoK Filters * Homies Sharp * Redwood Tobacco Produkte Arzneimittel *Adrenalin-Pillen *Alad-in *Alc Lital *Alco Patch *Alcotine Patch *Blisterax *Calm Daze Relax Pills *Craplax Ultra + *Deep Sponge *Deludamol *DH-33 *E *Equanox *Extracon *Fast Effective Methodrex *Fenzigel *Grin *H4PP1 *Hidamol *Hingmyralgan *Holtbys Dermatological Relief Spray *Hush *Inzol *Lax to the Max *Luxurious Face Cream *Marihuana *Martin’s Sculteze Back Tablets *Mollis *Napper-Ease *Nippletrix *Opium (Droge) *Rapidite *Salivex *Silencers *Skankiscon Advance *Sooth *Tobacco Patch *Trushe25 *Unblock *Zoom Zoom Bücher * A few good Hens * Room of Light * San Andreas – Las Venturas * San Andreas – Los Santos * Scotland – Edinburgh * The Hand that tips the Pram * The Last of the Mullets * The Space Gem Elektronikgeräte * Domestobot * Super Playbox Getränke : → Spirituosen sind separat gelistet * English Breakfast Tea Lebensmittel * Baked Beans * Crispy Flakes * Giggle Cream * Meteorite Bar * Peach Halves Musikveröffentlichungen * Forty Dogg Spielwaren * CJD-500 * Degenatron * eXsorbeo * Vivisection Spirituosen * A.M. Beer * A&J Market * B.B. Beans Brew * Benedict Light Beer * Cherenkov Vodka * KBeer * Nogo Vodka * Pissh * Pride Brew Lager * Ragga Rum * Rockstar Edinburgh Whiskey * Seek’s * Stronzo Beer Unterhaltung Fernsehsender * CCC * City News * CNT * FCX * Liberty Sports Network * LSBC * meTV * VBC * Weazel Fernsehsendungen * 72 * A History of Liberty City * America’s next Top Hooker * American Asshole * Angel and the Knight * Bad Girls Carwash Fundraiser * Bad T and Theo * Conjoined Twins * Crow Reunion in Iran * Drunk Daddy and the Door * Ether * Fear the dark Finger * Funeral Factor * Gold Diggers of Liberty City * Homo Erectus * I’m Rich * Just the Five of Us * Law * Liberty City Survivor * Live from Split Sides * Medicate Me * My five Uncles * Non-Stop Terror Marathon * Patriot 500 * Princess Robot Bubblegum * Republican Space Rangers * Shitty Singer Competition * Spittoon * Stunt Double * SWAPMEET * The Barfs * The Men’s Room * The Science of Crime * The Serrated Edge * Venturas Poker Challenge * Waning with the Stars * Weazel News * Whore * Yuppie and the Alien Filme * A History of Liberty City * Badfellas * Chicks’n’Guns * Chicks’n’Guns II * Closer Encounters * Evacuator * Exploder: Evacuator Part II * Getaway * Half-Cocked * Heavy Weapons * Heavy Weapons X * I slept with your Mom * Knife after Dark * Let me Bounce! * L.S. Backdoor * Mullholiday and Dulaly * Push-Up * Soldiers of Misfortune * The Mainframe * The Tunnel * The Wizard of Ass * Top Down City * Up a dark Alley Musicals/Opern/Tanzaufführungen/Theaterstücke * 69th Street * Fannie * GTA3 – The Musical * Guys and Dogs * In the Future, there will be Robots * Is it kosher? * Jesus, Mary and Joseph * Kiss me, Yardie! * Pirates in Men’s Pants * Rats * Saturday Night Beaver * Tally-Ho * The Liberty King * The Pearlfisher’s Necklace * The Third Leg * Wingding – Sons of a Bitch take Flight Musikformationen * Jock Star * Love Fist Radiosender Siehe Hauptartikel: Alle Radiosender der GTA-Serie Unbekannt * 69-69 * Doghouse * Gold Mines * Ichifani * ITE, III * Jazz, III * MNKY, III * oK, III * OR-Bit, III * Papercuts * Super ’74, III (mit Bimini-Schrift) * Taiko, III * YFBC, III Siehe auch * „Zaibatsu bringt Equanox heraus“, Artikel im Liberty Tree * „Leitartikel – Werbung gut für Amerika“, Artikel im Liberty Tree ! ! ! Kategorie:Listen